Lyra's Gift
by jellalyrancher
Summary: Silver had been more or less apathetic about his birthdays—however, ever since he and Lyra began dating, he actually began to look forward to it. But he definitely isn't looking forward to the year work keeps her from showing. Happy Birthday, Silver!


_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Though a day late, I've finally posted a little soulsilver one shot for Silver's birthday, 12/24. He is one of my favorite characters and so much fun to write._

_also look out for: special, oldrival, mangaquest, frantic, agency, sequel, transceiver, and kalosshipping_

_I do not own Pokémon Special or its characters, credit to the creator :D_

_Happy Birthday, Silver!_

* * *

><p>Every year, December 24 would roll around, and every year Silver would get far more attention then he was used to. He would be showered with gifts and love and so much affection he was rather uncomfortable, but he endured it all for their sake.<p>

His favorite gift, year after year, was the one he would receive from Lyra.

That's how being in love is supposed to work, right? That's how everyone would feel.

Of course, those were just the things Silver told himself to keep from going insane when he actually considered how head-over-heels maddeningly in love with the girl in the overalls he was. He found himself counting days, counting hours until her return from whatever trip she would be on; he would lie awake at night, eyes closed, holding a pillow tightly to his side and pretending he could feel the tickle of her hair across his arms. And when he finally fell asleep, he would dream of her—of the wicked smile she'd flash just before she would remove one of his favorite shirts from her own body, wearing nothing underneath...

His sister interrupted that particular dream this morning, cooing "Happy Birthday, Silvy~" and plopped down on his bed. Of course Silver had flushed and stammered, trying to remain under the covers until his sister would _leave_ and he could get dressed and miss his girlfriend in peace. But because Blue was Blue she only winked at him and told him he'd get a free pass for having wet dreams since it was his birthday, but to come downstairs.

She patted his cheek affectionately, the thin band of her wedding ring cool against Silver's burning cheeks. "You're growing up too fast. Get dressed, Greenie and I brought you gifts!"

Blue vanished from his bedroom in a whiff of lily perfume and long brown hair.

Silver threw an arm across his face, groaning quietly into his own skin. He reached for his Pokégear with his other hand out of habit. Of course there were a flurry of messages, but he only cared about one.

_Happy Birthday, Mr. Grumpy! Give me a call when you wake up, okay? Xo LyLy_

LyLy, the nickname he'd so secretly dubbed her one night by accident. He'd just been stammering over her name, drowning in her warm brown eyes and the pout of her lips when suddenly her face had broken into a smile and she'd squealed. "That's the cutest nickname I've ever heard!"

He dialed her number without hesitation, his fingers flying over the number pad with ease; he'd memorized the number so long ago that he felt like it was inscribed in his skin. His heart lifted the minute her breathy voice murmured "Happy Birthday, Silvy. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Silver answered automatically, his voice still rough with sleep. "When will you be home?"

They both knew that when he said 'home' he didn't mean the house she still owned and had furniture in back beside Gold. Home was here, with her clothes and face wash and collectible stuffed Pokémon on every shelf of Silver's house; her favorite blue sheets stretched across Silver's bed and her shoes by the door.

"Oh, Silver, I'm so _sorry_; I can't leave until tomorrow. I won't be home today. I feel so awful, but they won't let me leave until I've completed this interview in Goldenrod and the radio announcers keep rescheduling because they haven't come back from Hoenn yet and—"

"It's fine, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow at least."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I can't even begin to tell you." Lyra sounded like she was in tears, and Silver's wave of crushing depression gave way to sheer panic—he didn't handle tears well.

"Don't cry LyLy. I'm not upset. It's your job, you can't help it," he said quickly, trying terribly hard to avoid her onset sobbing. The use of the nickname—because he _so_ rarely used it—seemed to soothe her, reducing her rapid breaths to short hiccups.

"I love you, Silver."

"I love you, too. Come back to me soon." He heard her click the phone off and sighed disappointedly, flopping back onto his pillows and dropping the gear back on the bedstand. Blue cracked the door open wide enough for her head and large, pregnant belly, looking concerned. As soon as she saw the look on her little brother's face she threw it all the way open and sat on the bed beside him.

"What happened?" She murmured, stroking the blazing red strands of Silver's hair like he was still a frightened five year old boy. He ducked out from under the embrace and dug a shirt out of the dresser at the end of the bed, shrugging into it.

"Nothing," Silver lied, crossing his arms. Blue narrowed her eyes at him but didn't pry.

He loved that about her.

"Come on down, then, my darling husband made you pancakes," Blue told him cheerfully, waddling past and down the stairs. Silver followed slowly, mentally preparing himself for whatever he was about to find in the kitchen. Even pregnant and married, Blue was no less extravagant.

Sure enough, grey and white balloons were tied to every doorknob and chair on the first floor; streamers of the same colors were striped across the ceiling, and tied into enormous ribbons on the backs of chairs. When Silver wandered into the kitchen, he saw Green sliding a humongous pancake—chocolate chip, Silver's favorite—onto a pile of other humongous pancakes. Big glasses of apple juice sat on the counter beside it. Silver's Feraligator rumbled amicably at him from the corner of the room as Blue scratched his scales.

"Happy Birthday, Silver," Green told him, a small smirk in place as Blue gestured at her decorations. "I put your gifts on the couch."

"Later," Silver mumbled, picking up three pancakes and practically inhaling them. "These are good. Thank you, Green."

Green's knowing grin widened. "Lyra's been teaching you manners, I see."

"Fuck off, it's my birthday."

"Language, Silver!" Came a voice from behind the now-21 year old redhead, and he turned around to see a warm smile on Yellow and Red's faces. Yellow brushed back strands of dark blonde hair, her engagement ring flashing in the artificial lighting in Silver's small kitchen. Red clapped his shoulder, beaming.

"Yels is being influenced by the teachers at the preschool—she's a stickler for language lately," he explained, laughing. "Happy Birthday, man."

"Happy Birthday, Silver," Yellow told him, slapping her fiancé's arm with one hand and offering a gift bag to Silver with the other. "I know it's not much, but I thought you'd like it," she said in her chipper voice.

"Thanks," Silver grunted, pulling out tissue paper and ribbons to reveal a tin of dark chocolate puffins and a small case of six Luxury Balls. His eyebrows rose. "Oh, I like this. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Red answered. Yellow was squinting at Silver's face, and suddenly sighing.

"Silver, will you be a deerling and come help me bring in some of the food?" She asked, boring into Silver with dark orange eyes.

"Yellow, it's his birthday!" Blue said in a singsong voice from the corner of the room.

"I know that, but I think he can help me best." Silver acquiesced and followed her out to the small car she and Red owned. Yellow turned on her heel—even though she was over a head shorter than Silver, he instinctively flinched back.

"You're unhappy."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you're depressed. Did something happen with Lyra?" Yellow tilted her head, her signature ponytail falling over her shoulder.

"Nothing happened, she just can't make it back today." Silver lifted several grocery bags of soda and chips and began to walk back into the house, Yellow trotting behind him.

"I'm sorry Silver," she murmured, lightly patting the back of his hand. He grunted his appreciation and travelled back into the kitchen, setting the bags down.

"I'll get the rest," Red volunteered, pecking Yellow's cheek and walking back towards the car. Blue and Yellow were giving each other meaningful glances and mouthing one or two words. Silver only caught his own name.

"Leave it alone, pesky woman. It's his birthday," Green said good-naturedly. Silver glanced at him gratefully, and Green nodded.

"What do you want to do today, Silvy?" Blue asked, shuffling away from the back door as Red came in with more bags.

"Sleep. Train." Silver shrugged.

"Training sounds good," Red said automatically, grinning again. Yellow sighed.

"So does sleeping," she whispered wistfully.

"What's wrong, Yellow? Red been...keeping you up?" Blue asked, her voice dripping with implication. Yellow flushed bright red and clammed her mouth shut at the same time Red turned to Blue in confusion. Green chuckled softly, starting to clean up his pancake mess.

Silver's Pokégear buzzed in his pocket, his hand flying to it instantly.

_On the first day of your birthday, your true love gave to you a very cheesy love song~_

He smiled, for the first time that day. Lyra had a wonderful gift for lifting his spirits. Blue eyed him understandingly at the same time the doorbell rang incessantly.

"I'll get it," Silver announced in his steady, careful voice, striding towards the front door. He opened it to reveal his two best friends, one pausing in the act of reaching for the doorbell again.

It had obviously started to snow, because flakes were caught in Crystal's navy pigtails. She wrapped him in an embrace in the doorway, arms tight around his neck. Gold was rubbing his nose when his wife leaned back, hugging Silver himself. Silver awkwardly patted his head.

"Happy Birthday, Sil! 21, _niiiiice_," Gold said with a large smile, oblivious to the fat flakes starting to dump on top of him. Silver moved out of the doorway so they could shuffle inside, removing their coats and gloves. Crystal handed him a small wrapped box, expertly tied with a ribbon.

"Happy Birthday, Silver. Don't worry, I didn't let Gold get you what he wanted to get you," she said, shooting a dirty look at her husband, who rubbed the back of his inky head sheepishly. Silver opened the box uncertainly.

He found two bus tickets to Kalos, a handmade handbook of the Pokémon there—written in Crystal's neat, curly writing—and a mega stone bracelet with Silver's name inscribed in the inside.

"This is wonderful," he breathed, slipping the bracelet on and flipping through the handbook, the empty box falling to the floor. "You made this?" Silver asked Crystal, who nodded and flushed with pride.

"The bracelet was my idea," Gold told Silver, ruffling his old rival's hair. Silver growled at him before muttering "Thanks" and patting his arm. Gold snickered.

"When are the tickets for?" Silver asked, glancing at them again.

"Tonight! You and Lyra are taking a pseudo-honeymoon! Where is she, anyway?" Gold asked, looking around. Silver saw Crystal's sharp eyes take in the flash in Silver's and the way his shoulders tensed.

"I appreciate the gift, but you should take the tickets instead. I can't use them." He avoided a pair of piercing cerulean eyes by tying his hair back in a ponytail.

"What happened? You didn't break up, did you?" Gold asked loudly, his face betraying his shock. He actually quailed under the murderous glare Silver sent him.

"No. She just won't be home until tomorrow. So they're useless."

"She's not coming home?" Gold demanded incredulously. "Where is she?"

"Gold," Crystal murmured, laying a hand on his arm and pulling him backwards. "Enough. Well you hang on to it anyway, hm? I'll take Mr. Noisy into the kitchen."

She started to lead him away when he wriggled free and raced back to Silver's side, whispering "I wanted to get you porn!" and darting back to Crystal—Silver remembered mocking Gold for his unwavering _obedience_ (there really wasn't another word that had quite worked so well) when they had found themselves a couple. As soon as he found Lyra, the tables were _so_ turned. Just like Gold, he was beyond whipped.

Silver wondered idly if it was a form of Stockholm syndrome when his gear buzzed again.

_Everything you say, every time we kiss I can't think straight...but I'm okay; and I can't think of anybody else who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you. Love you!_

He recognized the song lyrics immediately—it was a band Lyra loved, and she had played the song for him on their six month anniversary. She'd begged him to dance with her, just the two of them, in his small living room; she had been wearing his jacket over a pair of jeans and he had been wearing only a Tshirt and dark pants but for all Silver noticed they could have been whirling around in ball gowns and tuxes. At the end of the song, he'd bent down to kiss her; a gooey, slow kiss that had made him curl his toes inside of his socks.

Her not being her was like a spike in his chest. He was starting to wonder if he shouldn't take Gold up on his advice and just ask Lyra to marry him already.

More sharp pounding on the door pulled him into a swivel, opening it to find Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, White and Black. The Unova duo were waving, yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in time with Sapphire. Ruby winced and Rald rolled his eyes, but murmured "happy birthday" anyway and stepped inside. White pressed a slew of cards into Silver's hands as Black heaved in two very large boxes covered in snowflake patterned wrapping paper.

"Cards from Rosa and Hugh—they took an "assignment" together—Nate and Yancy, Yvonne and Xavier, and the last one is a conjoined card from Platina, Dia, and Pearl," White told him breathlessly, winking at him. "And the one from Platina is pretty thick, so I think she sent cash since she couldn't make it!"

"Er, thanks," Silver mumbled, blinking. White smiled charmingly at him.

"Happy Birthday, Senior. Diamond sent cake, of course. And Black promised not to drop it."

Silver cracked at small smile at that, and his junior beamed. Suddenly, a crash sounded from behind the pair. They both spun around to see Ruby looking embarrassed as he picked Lyra's stupid, frilly lamp—why did Silver _ever_ agree to that thing coming in the house?—and whirling on Sapphire.

"Don't push me when I'm walking through fragile pieces of furniture!"

"I didn't push ya, I tripped. The stupid heeled boots you forced me to wear are makin' me clumsy!" Sapphire shot back.

"They were the only shoes that would go with those ratty jeans and that beautiful sweater. Deal with it," Ruby told her, fixing his hat better on his head. Sapphire crossed her arms.

"You only think it's pretty 'cause ya made it."

"You liked it until I said _I_ made it!"

"Shut up!" Emerald groaned, storming past them. Crystal appeared in the kitchen archway, eyebrows raised.

"Rald, is that you?"

"Crystal!" Emerald said cheerfully, running forward to hug her tightly.

"Hey Silver, I want a h—" Black began before Silver punched him, scowling.

"Hug yourself."

"Jeez, happy birthday, man," Black grumbled, rubbing his jaw.

Silver's eye twitched, and he spun away from everyone in his little home—his sister, his brother-in-law, his best friends, his juniors and seniors. He'd had enough. Without a word, he stomped upstairs.

"Silver!" He heard Blue call, before Yellow quietly told her to "Let him go. He needs a minute."

The red headed man stormed up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut and collapsing onto the bed, face in his cupped hands. It was barely one in the afternoon and he was already hiding.

Any normal 21 year-old man would be downstairs, partying in the kitchen, opening presents. Shouldn't he feel drawn to booze and to entertaining his friends; shouldn't he be surrounded by the people he loved—because he knew, no matter how much they infuriated him, he treasured them dearly—and getting teased by Gold?

His gear buzzed obnoxiously, the consistency telling him it was a call. He glanced at the ID to see a picture of a girl with chestnut hair loose around her shoulders, wearing Silver's jacket and a ridiculously large hat. She was in mid-laugh, her eyes warm.

He answered without a second thought.

"Silvy?" Lyra murmured across the line, her voice sounding tense. "I wasn't expecting you to answer, I thought you'd be enjoying your party."

"Well, I don't like parties," Silver reminded her, falling flat against the bed and closing his eyes.

"Tell me you are not sulking in your room." Lyra's voice sounded much sharper than normal.

"I am not _sulking_..."

"Silver, you get your butt downstairs and enjoy your party. It's your birthday. You need to be with them. Blue just called me half-hysterical, saying you hated her and you hated your party—have you ever tried to calm down a hormonal pregnant women? I think the twins are doubling it because at one point I heard her actually _screaming_ at Green—"

"Alright alright. I get it. But I don't want to have to go and pretend to be happy," Silver whispered, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"Then don't pretend, go downstairs and have fun. I can feel my phone buzzing, and if it's Gold complaining I will NOT let you hear the end of it."

Silver chuckled drily. "I expected as much from you. Alright, I'll go have fun. But I'll still be missing you."

"Don't try to sweet talk me out of it, Silvy. I invented that trick."

"I remember," Silver half-groaned, remembering all the things she'd gotten away with just for a little pouting. "Love you."

"Love you more," Lyra said cheerfully, blowing a kiss and hanging up.

Silver sighed, sat up, and walked to his door, throwing it open. Gold leaned against the wall beside it, his eyebrows raising as Silver walked out.

"Hey, bro. You feel any better?"

"Eh."

"She threaten you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she did."

"Women," Gold laughed, nudging Silver with his elbow. "Come on, Ruby's started cooking tacos."

* * *

><p>The party started winding down around six, with everyone's bellies full of Ruby's amazing tacos and Yellow's 'famous' casserole. White was leaning drowsily on her boyfriend's lap, Black trying to get comfortable with her weight across him. Crystal and Gold were humming quietly on the couch to the song '<em>Silver and Gold<em>' and apparently ignoring the irony as Gold pressed a kiss to his wife's temple and Emerald pretended to gag. Green and Blue were curled up side by side, Blue drifting off to sleep on Green's chest. Ruby stroked his fingers through Sapphire's soft hair as she sighed in delight, allowing him to gently brush her cheeks with his fingertips. Silver decided to open his presents from the others, and wasn't surprised in the least by any of the gifts.

Blue and Green got him a new pair of gloves—with his name stitched inside, of course—and a small stuffed Totodile. Blue had winked at him, fluffing his hair.

"Lyra's stuffies can't hog all the shelves," she teased, ignoring the blush on Silver's cheeks.

Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald had gotten him a set of Dumbbells for him and his Pokémon and a matching dove grey tracksuit, courtesy of Ruby's amazing sewing. It was a thin, flexible material that Ruby proudly explained was very difficult to shape and stitch, but he was happy to do it for Silver.

"I'm already working on a pink one for Lyra's birthday!"

He _had_ gotten money from Platina, Dia and Pearl—a great big stack of several 20 pokédollars that made Silver feel slightly embarrassed. The group was saving Diamond's cake for the end of the party, but Silver was secretly very anxious to enjoy it.

Gold was far less secretive about it, complaining every ten minutes or so that he was craving something sweet. When he was denied his cake, he would cuddle close to Crystal and ask for one of her "sugary sweet kisses" until she gave in.

Silver actually felt nauseous watching them; nauseous and pleased, because he felt in his heart they were meant to be together.

His last gift—other than thoughtful cards—came from Black and White, who had decided it was appropriate to get him:

"Empoleon footsie pajamas?" Emerald shouted, making Gold grab his stomach and fall off of the couch laughing. Green tried to hide his sniggers behind his hand, getting elbowed by his wife who was also shaking with suppressed laughter. Ruby and Sapphire both looked mortified, agreeing that it was the single most ridiculous thing they'd ever seen.

It was a miracle.

"Wait, it has a hood," Black exclaimed, pulling it up and showing the crown on the hood. Crystal giggled quietly as Gold and Sapphire howled in laughter, with White snorting into a pillow.

"Show him the second gift before he throttles us," White said in between peals of snorting laughter. Silver gave her the dirtiest look possible when a pair of small hands covered his eyes. The faint scent of vanilla tickled his nose.

"Miss me?" Lyra's sweet voice chimed, and Silver gasped loudly, embarrassingly. He wrenched her hands away from his eyes and spun to see her, looking tired but beautiful and so happy his heart twisted. Her hair was pulled into a single ponytail and she wore a black pencil skirt underneath a dark red, long-sleeved blouse.

"Surprise!" White and Black cheered in unison. Silver turned to look at them, mouth open.

"We knew you were lonely without Lyra, but she needed a higher power to get her out of her obligations," White explained.

"So I asked Prez to call and tell them she had a _very_ important meeting that just couldn't be rescheduled and she had to be there immediately," Black continued, grinning.

"Next thing I know, I'm being handed a first class ticket and told to go home," Lyra finishes, smiling brightly. She threw her arms open and tackled Silver, peppering his face with shirt kisses. Gold whooped loudly.

"Happy Birthday, Silvy," she told him, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Silver kissed back urgently, his arms around her waist and bowing her against him. They were flush against each other, her fingers in his hair and her taste on his tongue when Blue cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes, happy birthday, but can we get to the cake? And Greenie, would you mind scooping some French onion dip onto my piece? I'm starving!" She told him, ignoring Green's disgusted face. Everyone looked expectantly at Silver, who was actually, really smiling, to get conformation.

"Get the cake. But you don't get to put a _damn_ finger on it before me! I'm the fucking birthday boy," Silver hollered as Gold and Emerald raced each other to the kitchen.

They all sang happy birthday over an angel food cake with thick red frosting, waiting for Silver to make his wish. His eyes found Lyra's round hazel ones as he blew out the candles.

"I wish you'd marry me," he said simply, watching her eyes and her smile widen infinitely. Blue immediately broke down sobbing as the room gasped.

"Of course I will; what a waste of a wish," Lyra teased, and bent to kiss Silver again. She curled up on his lap, against his chest as the room went up in cheers.

"Cake!" Gold cried, lunging for a piece. Silver nuzzled his face against Lyra's sweet-smelling hair.

"Don't unpack yet; Gold and Crystal got us tickets to go to Kalos," he murmured, and Lyra laughed.

"We can stay in Lumiose, have a date in the café," she answered, her fingers tapping against Silver's jaw. She beamed at him as he nodded, her smile angelic.

Every year, December 24 would roll around, and every year Silver would get far more attention then he was used to.

His favorite gift, year after year, was the one he would receive from Lyra.

The brilliance of her smile.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Happy Birthday, Silver! In case nobody could tell, I have a deep love for the Johto group. They are Angels to me c:<em>

_In case anyone is wondering, the song and band referenced earlier would be **6 Months** by Hey Monday. I love that song for soulsilver. It makes me happy._

_Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday!_


End file.
